the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
John meets Not-Allison
Velius has recently noted that something changed in his life. When he looks in a mirror, his reflection seems to have brown hair, green eyes and the same clothes. He feels like he's being watched by someone, someone who knows him, not very well, and someone who died and wants to take revenge, and learn him how to be a ghost. He notes all this and says to himself: - oh no.. His name is john Jekyll.. Hyde without a Jekyll:' • *Allison is' knocking on doors in the society asking if anyone wants organs or ice cream she was able to grab from yesterday. She comes up to Velius's door and knocks.* Velius you in there? mysterious gamer (aka velius): um.. yes, come in! *velius opens the door, he seems tired and with tousled hair* i don't want ice cream! either way i can't eat *a voice appears from nowhere, seems like another ghost with brown hair, green eyes and a look some painful* oh! don't worry, i always look like this... *velius looks at him with an angry glance* shut up john! Hyde without a Jekyll:' um...it looks like you have company. Do you want me to' come back later? *She hesitates at the doorway.* mysterious gamer (aka velius): oh, don't worry about him, he's going to be with me for all the eternity, just ignore him, anyways he don't talk too much. john! say hi to allison! u-um h-hi! i'm john, the counterpart of velius.. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She stares at John and mutters under her breath.* New' person. *She blinks a couple times and the speaks to Velius.* Eternity is a long time. Should we get him a room to stay in? mysterious gamer (aka velius): another bed will be enough, he's the other part of my soul and we can't be aparted of each other for much long or we both disappear into the mindscape. Hyde without a Jekyll:' That would be bad. *She looks around wonder what to say.*' Do you want any organs? *The girl pulls a spleen out of her satchel.* mysterious gamer (aka velius): why would i need organs? i nearly can't touch them and i'm a ghost. but show it to john, i'm sure he will freak out *velius calls john and shows him the organ, john begins scream and disappears, velius laughs* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl slowly puts the organs back in her bag staring' at the spot where John was.* Is it a good idea to do that to him? What if he disappears for too long and you both go poof! *jazz hands* mysterious gamer (aka velius): noo, i can still see him if he disappears to somewhere, other than that he doesn't even know where he's in *velius says it and points out where he is* come on john, it was a joke! laugh with me! i-it was too rude from you! *john don't appears but begins sobbing* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl jumps a little when John starts crying.*' I-Is that normal? Should we do something? Is he hurt? mysterious gamer (aka velius): it's very normal that a ghost cry, i don't do anything if he cries, i mean he's like a baby, and no, he just committed suicide, he'll be sad the rest of his life, i guess? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looks at the empty spot where John's crying for' a long time.* Do you want to be sad for the rest of your life, John? mysterious gamer (aka velius): n-no i guess, but w-what can i do? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl thinks for a moment.*' Allison was sad...a lot. *She rubs her wrists.* But even then she still found a way to smile. She always said "It's the little things that make the world a better place." mysterious gamer (aka velius): a-are you saying that i can b-be a better ghost if i'm happy? i-i'll try it *john stops sobbing, velius seems happy* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She shrugs* I don't see why not.' Obtained From Something is wrong around Velius... Category:Introduction Stories Category:Side Story Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts